FF XII- War on the Horizon
by panda10267
Summary: Set after the events of FF XII, Ashe gets some life changing news, Balthier learns of yet another brewing war in Ivalice and Vaan wants to start his apprenticeship. Once again the party must band together in order to vanquish a new enemy that threatens the future of Dalmasca. Balthier/Ashe pairing with some eventual Balthier/Fran.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over a month since the final battle against Vayne and the Bahamut. The giant airship still resided outside the city walls of Rabanastre, at times casting a heavy shadow across the buildings that thankfully had not become the ship's victims. To the citizens of Rabanastre, they viewed this ship as a monument of hope. The fall of the Bahamut represented the rise of their kingdom, forever separating themselves from the ever invading Empire of Archadia. To their new Queen, the Lady Ashe, it was a monument to her sorrow. While the fall of this airship deigned her to new power and her country was free at last, it represented the fall of two heroic sky pirates.

Ashe often found herself at the balcony to her bedchambers, gazing out towards the tall pillar cratered in the Dalmascan sand, wishing that events had turned out differently. This particular evening she stood in this very spot, a light breeze bringing comfort to the hot arid weather that she was so accustomed to. She wondered if the stone beneath her would permanently show her foot prints from standing in the same spot so often, leaning on the banister, attempting to clear her mind from the growing confrontations at court. She missed all of her friends dearly, and while it was never voiced, she wished she could go back to the way things were. It was the most selfish thought to ever cross Ashe's mind. A world such as that brought so much suffering to her people, yet she felt as if it was the only time in her life where she was almost truly happy.

Growing up she didn't have many friends, she had her many brothers, but as famine routed itself in Dalmasca, they began to pass away one by one. A growing war didn't help matters and before she knew it, she was the only remaining heir of King Raminas. There was so much heartache with each passing loss that she was almost immune to the feeling by the time her father was murdered. It was this sentiment that caused Ashe to wonder why she felt so much grief now. While Dalmasca was quickly moving forward, eager to have a better future, she felt stuck. She was in slow motion while the rest of the world moved around her.

A few tears rolled down her cheek and fell lightly on the banister. She wiped them away on her sleeve after hearing the door to her bedchamber open. She knew who the light footsteps belonged to. "Ashe, were you going to come to dinner?" She heard the young Penelo ask in a soft tone, attempting to comfort her.

Ashe turned towards her, leaning once again on the banister. She tried her best to fake a smile for her friend. "Yes, of course." She was grateful Penelo had offered to stay in Rabanastre for a while after the Empire's defeat. She knew Penelo was torn between staying as Ashe's aid and traveling the world on the Strahl with Vaan. She envied Vaan for having the freedom to roam and to follow his dreams of becoming a sky pirate. But she envied him more for being able to keep _his_ memory alive. The Strahl was his legacy after all.

Ashe followed Penelo out of her bedchambers and continued down the hall towards the dining hall. By now, Ashe's council would be seated awaiting her presence to start feasting. She remained silent as she walked, knowing that the silence built tension between her and Penelo.

Penelo reached over and grasped Ashe's hand, giving it a light squeeze in comfort. "I received a letter from Larsa the other day." She announced, trying to strike a conversation.

"Oh?" was all Ashe managed to utter.

"Yeah, he talked of his changes in the Empire. I think he is going to be a very good ruler, and an even greater ally to your country." Penelo started. "He said Basch was doing well too." Basch had left with Larsa after the fight, remaining under his brother's alias "Gabranth". He had sworn his protection to Larsa after his twin Noah passed away and thus had departed her company. Ashe missed his counsel dearly, and wished he was in Rabanastre to provide the push to move on from recent events.

"I wish he had stayed." Ashe said.

"I miss him too." Penelo agreed. "I also heard word that Vaan will be returning to Rabanastre tomorrow. He has been running errands for Tomaj and I was hoping to meet him at the Sandsea for a visit." Ashe nodded, giving Penelo consent to leave the palace and her aid for a time. "You know, if you needed some time off you could accompany me." Penelo suggested.

"You know I can't just leave the palace." Ashe stated.

"You are Queen!" Penelo pleaded. "You are not caged here. Besides, I think you could use a distraction."

They neared the dining hall and the smell of dinner permeated the air. While the aroma was alluring, Ashe started to feel saliva build in her mouth and her stomach started to churn. She paused in the hall, bringing her hand to her mouth in an attempt to calm this growing nausea. Penelo turned to face her friend, concern spreading across her face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Ashe cleared her throat and said "Nothing, I'm fine." Though she wondered if the statement was more to calm Penelo or convince herself. Penelo shrugged it off and they continued to the door of the dining hall. Ashe raised her arm to push the threshold open but stopped once again as another wave of nausea set in. This time Ashe couldn't clear the feeling. She found herself running towards an empty vase in the hall and emptying the entire contents of her stomach before slumping to the floor. A cold sweat broke out on her skin and she held her forehead against her clammy palm in order to help ease the dizziness.

"Ashe, are you ok?" Penelo called and rushed over to her. "I think we should call for a healer." Penelo grabbed a hold of Ashe's upper arm in an attempt to get her to her feet. "Come on, I'll get you back to your room."

Penelo slowly walked Ashe back to her bedchambers and plopped her on her bed for rest. Ashe protested the whole trip, insisting that this was just a fluke. It didn't take long for a Viera healer to show up in her doorway. "I arrived as quickly as I could, my lady." The Viera announced. She lithely crossed the room to kneel beside Ashe. The Viera looked towards Penelo. "What has happened?"

Penelo sat on the bed close to Ashe, "We were walking to the dining hall when she became ill." Ashe, who was already feeling better, attempted to leave the bed and stand on her own. She was pushed back down by both the healer and Penelo.

"You must rest." The healer stated. "I am Rhen, I am going to take care of you." She paused for a moment, her nose flaring as she caught a scent of something. "Your friend said you took ill, what seemed to cause this bought of nausea?"

Ashe thought for a moment. "I smelt the prepared feast and realized I was ravenous, but the hunger quickly turned toward sickness." She explained.

"And when was the last time you ate?" Rhen asked.

"I think it was yesterday?" Ashe replied feeling embarrassed by not taking care of herself.

Rhen smiled at her. "Dalmasca needs her Queen to be strong." She turned to Penelo. "Please grab Lady Ashe a plate from the dining hall. It appears she has become too hungry whilst piecing Dalmasca back together." Penelo nodded and raced out of the room, eager to complete her task. "Please take better care of yourself, my lady. A country needs its rulers." Rhen bowed before leaving the room. Ashe was confused by the plural that the Viera used but shook it off. Must have been a slip of the tongue.

Penelo entered the room with a large tray of food. She brought it over to the bed where both ladies partook in the feast that lay before them. Ashe ate as if she had never eaten before, nodding when Penelo asked if she liked the food. Penelo giggled at the absurdity of royalty gobbling down sustenance. "You should slow down, you've eaten more than half the tray. It's almost like you are eating for two."

Ashe thought about this and gazed out toward her balcony, the very same balcony where the Bahamut could be seen. She seemed to freeze before Penelo, the silver utensil in her hand dropped and clanged on the plate near her lap. "How long ago did the Bahamut crash?" Ashe asked.

Penelo cocked her head to the side in confusion. "About six weeks ago. Why do you ask?" Ashe stood from the bed at that moment, her hand inadvertently moved to cup her stomach. "Please tell me you are not going to get sick again."

Ashe shook her head. "Penelo, I think I might be with child." She said, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

Penelo's confusion grew even more. "How could that be?" She managed to say.

Ashe's face dropped, her gaze trailed off towards the floor. "The night before we took on Vayne, when we stayed in Balfonheim…." Her voice trailed off.

* * *

She stood in the office of the late sky pirate Reddas, leaning against one of the pillars and gazing out toward the horizon. Tomorrow she would confront Vayne Solidor and if all went to plan she would have gained her country back. It was no surprise that she couldn't sleep. Instead she watched the calming waves of Balfonheim's ocean and felt the cool breeze brushing through her hair. It was a calming solitude, but one that bore no help in the face of potential defeat. She feared her defeat, but above all else feared the defeat of her now trusted comrades.

Her solitude did not last as the door to Reddas's office was pushed open. Ashe turned her head slightly to see who had entered. She was a little surprised to find Balthier waltzing through the doorway, but wasn't too upset to find out that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Ashe turned towards him, still using the pillar to hold up her weight. "Couldn't sleep?" Ashe asked.

Balthier made a glance towards her, acknowledging her presence but not stopping till he reached Reddas's desk. He sat in the immense throne that the pirate king himself once perched and started ruffling through the drawers of the desk. "Not that I tried, I still have a bit more living to do before tomorrow." He continued to ruffle through the drawers, clearly not finding what he was looking for.

"And what does that have to do with this desk?" Ashe asked, noting his frantic searching.

He finally gave up with the drawers and reached a hand under the desk. "Ah." he said after retrieving a hidden bottle from some secret compartment. He held it up to read the label and let out an impressed whistle. "Always knew the man had good taste. Buhjerban Madhu, and a good year at that." He set the bottle on the desk before reaching to a shelf behind him and retrieving two glasses. "Care to join me? I was never much for drinking alone." He didn't wait for an answer before pouring both glasses full.

"I hadn't said yes yet." Ashe suggested as she crossed the room to sit on the corner of the desk, being careful to keep distance between herself and the sky pirate.

A smirk stretched across his face as he lifted one of the glasses to his lips. "Such a pity, more for me then."

Ashe couldn't help but smile at his nonchalance. His feet now rested on top of the desk as he lounged in the chair, wine glass in hand. Ashe grabbed the other glass from where it rested and tried a sip. She was never much of a wine person and based on the stories the guards used to say, Buhjerban wine was far stronger than Dalmascan wine. She tried very hard not to make a face after the sip, but she was un triumphant. Her mouth frowned at the bitterness and she heard a small chuckle from beside her.

"First time?" He asked.

"Drinking?" She blurted out.

"Living." He stated before taking another sip.

Ashe wasn't sure what to say at first, but settled on teasing him for a bit. "Is this what you call living?"The small smile on her lips reflected in her tone.

Balthier contemplated her rebuttal before placing his free hand over his chest. "Seems I still have a heartbeat. I would call that living, wouldn't you?" They both sat in silence sipping their wine, a sort of tension brewed between them. Ashe could feel the hairs on her arms standing up, and a flutter in her stomach as she noted how alone the two of them were. She wasn't sure the two of them were ever alone at all on this journey until this moment. This was partially due to Basch being so protective of her, and Fran always at Balthier's side. It was in this moment that Ashe realized that was probably a good thing. She wasn't entirely sure he returned the feelings that Ashe had brewing inside of her but knew he at least peaked some interest. And now, as she sat in Reddas's office drinking fine wine by dimmed magicite lanterns looking into his murky green eyes she knew she couldn't deny these feelings anymore. As if a call to a siren, Ashe inched herself closer to him on the desk, his feet almost touching her hip. He moved his feet off the desk so he was sitting normally in the chair.

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about this fight and how it is coming to an end." Ashe said to break the ice.

"And most likely of our imminent doom." Balthier added as he took another sip of wine. Ashe gasped at his bluntness but knew he wasn't far off. "That was a joke." He said when she didn't move on. She giggled a little, though it was forced.

"You are not wrong." She began. "Though I am prepared to lay down my life for the good of Dalmasca, I do not wish to ask any of you to do the same. Should anything happen to you…" Ashe trailed off, gazing towards the ground.

Balthier leaned towards her in the chair, using his free hand to raise her chin to meet his gaze. As she looked into his eyes she could tell the the facade he wore was beginning to dissipate and the true Balthier was before her. "The group, or me specifically?" He questioned, his voice a mere whisper.

At a loss of words yet again, Ashe closed the distance between herself and Balthier. Her lips lightly grazed his in a soft and inexperienced kiss. Balthier was startled at first and contemplated for a moment if he should let this continue. Before he could tell what was happening, he found himself deepening the kiss. His tongue forcefully began caressing her own, and his hand found a hold on the nape of her neck pushing her further against him. His empty wine glass now on the desk, he used his other hand to roughly grasp her thigh and pull her leg around his side. She could feel her desire for him growing and her stomach felt as if it were doing back flips. She couldn't breath and her head began to pound from lack of oxygen. While it pained her to do so she pushed against his chest to free her lips from him. They both stayed in their embrace, foreheads pressed together and gasping for air.

Ashe was unsure how to continue though she knew she didn't want whatever was happening to stop. While she had a duty to her country, she decided right then that she was taking that night for herself. She would be Dalmasca's Queen in the morning. Tonight she would give her heart to a pirate. "Don't stop." She breathed.

Surprise flashed across Balthier's eyes and he didn't take a second thought on her request. He immediately pulled her into another forcefully passionate kiss, but instead of remaining focused on her lips, he trailed to her neck as well. His hand on her hip slowly moved up towards her side and rested beneath her shirt, his fingers exploring the ever soft skin that resided there. With each touch, her skin felt as if it were on fire. She wished more than anything that time would stop, that she could remain forever in this moment. But alas the morning after arrived and with it a loss that she wasn't sure she could get over. For that night, the princess Ashe fell for the pirate and come the next day he would be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Eruyt village was quite a peaceful place, Balthier thought as he leaned against one of the wooden huts near the center of the village. It was very quiet and perhaps a little on the cool side being covered by the ever immense trees that composed the tree top village. He had remained here since he singlehandedly diverted the Bahamut's trail and crashed it into the outer sands of Rabanastre. It was a miracle he was still alive, though not without wounds. It was also a miracle that he was even able to enter the village, as the Viera did not take kindly to having Hume's march onto their land. They especially did not take kindly to a Hume demanding help for his Viera partner who they banished from the village long ago. It did take some convincing, but eventually Jote took pity on her wounded sister and allowed them both to stay with Mjrn. Mjrn being Fran's younger sister and healer had focused all her efforts in trying to help Fran recover.

Balthier grew tired of watching the wildlife of the Golmore jungle moving about the outskirts of the village and returned to inside the hut where Fran continued to rest. He sat down beside a wooden table, lost in thought. He wasn't even aware that he was fiddling with a sliver ring that had remained in his possession as collateral for the whole Dalmasca debacle. He supposed he should return the ring to its rightful owner, but in doing so he would be letting go of the woman who remained in his thoughts the past month. While Balthier was no stranger to the occasional one night stand, this seemed far different and treaded on territory that he had never come across before. He was broken from his thoughts when Mjrn walked in to check on her sister.

"How is she?" Balthier asked genuinely concerned yet still fidgeting.

A small smile was brought to Mjrn's face. "She fares well, I imagine she should wake soon." Mjrn replied, she watched as Balthier continued to fiddle with the ring. "You care for her?" She asked.

"Fran? Of course, she is my partner after all." He said not noticing Mjrn's implications.

Mjrn seemed to contemplate his words, unsure of what to say next. " You have not left her side as we tended to her injuries. Commendable, though the wood still does not welcome you."

"Wouldn't be the first place I am not welcome." Balthier said. Mjrn suppressed a small giggle at his words.

"She cares for you too." She told him. Balthier's eyes narrowed and he finally saw the Viera watching him spin the sliver band between his fingers.

"Not in the way you seem to be implying. While your gods know I've tried, Fran and I are just partners." He said with a cocky grin. He took the ring and placed it back in one of his belt pockets and away from prying eyes. Mjrn stood up from Fran's bedside and crossed the hut to accompany Balthier at the wooden table.

"Then something else troubles you?" Mjrn inquired watching his eyes inquisitively. "or someone." She finished.

"Ever as sharp as your sister, I see." Balthier began. "Tell me, is this village that boring that my personal life has become the center of your attention?" Mjrn only nodded in response. Balthier let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head out of nervousness. "It would seem that I have my eyes set on that which I can not have."

"As always." They heard from behind them. Fran began to stir from the cot across the small wooden hut. She sat up and began to stretch her limbs, yawning in the process. Mjrn seemed overjoyed that her sister was awake and moved to embrace her in a very sisterly hug. Fran smiled in the warmth of her sister's greeting. "I have missed you as well." She said to the younger Viera. "Though I fear we have overstepped our welcome." She glanced over to Balthier who now stood next to them.

"The Strahl awaits our return. It's in bad taste to keep a lady waiting." He replied.

"Indeed." Fran said through scrutinizing eyes.

"Are you sure you are fit to leave?" Mjrn asked solemnly. Balthier looked concerned as well. Fran walked a few steps toward the door before turning around to face her company.

"I am as well as I will ever be." Fran announced and made for the exit. Balthier went to follow before he felt a hand close on his wrist and pull him back.

"Let me go with you." Mjrn pleaded. "I yearn for the outside world, I wish to help the Hume's in this war that the wood speaks of." Balthier was unsure of how to proceed, and a bit confused by the young Viera's words. Fran must of heard what had just transpired as Balthier noticed her leaning against the hut's door frame.

"We have been through this Mjrn, leaving the wood does not bring the adventure you wish for." Fran scolded. Balthier stepped back from the two feuding sisters, not wanting to be in the center of this argument.

"You don't understand." Mjrn began. "Something is brewing in Ivalice, something I fear you will not come back from. I do not wish to loose my sister. You may be dead to Jote, but you are not dead to me." A tear ran down Mjrn's cheek as she pleaded with Fran.

Fran's expression softened. "You wish to leave Euryt in order to aid me?" She asked.

Mjrn nodded. "Your ears have dulled and cannot hear that which the wood speaks. While you may not believe it, the wood worries for its lost child. It does not hate, it yearns for your safety. I wish to follow the plea of the wood. I wish to aid you and your Humes that have taken you from us."

"Jote will not be pleased." Fran stated. She looked towards her pirate partner with a scowl. "No doubt your words of freedom have clouded my sisters judgment."

Balthier raised his hands in surrender. "I can assure you, I had nothing to do with this. Though it is curious what these gods of yours seem to think are coming our way. Perhaps we could use some extra hands."

Fran sighed finally giving in to her comrade's remark. "To Rabanastre then?" Mjrn's face brightened at the prospect and she didn't waste any time in leaving the hut. Balthier and Fran followed behind her side by side. "Your getting soft." Fran mentioned to her friend. Balthier only grumbled as they quickly approached the jungle.

* * *

Penelo trailed towards the Sandsea, an excited bounce in every step. Ashe had decided to accompany the girl in an attempt to keep her mind off of last nights revelation. It wasn't working quite as well as Ashe had hoped. She found herself thinking of how she would break the news to her council. It was early enough that she could marry quickly to a noble and no one would be the wiser. But she wasn't sure that her heart could take another marriage. It certainly couldn't take any more love.

The Sandsea was moderately crowded as Ashe and Penelo walked through the tavern doors. The walls were lined with all manner of species such as Bangaa, Seeq, and Humes. While the folks of the tavern were a seedy bunch, Ashe knew that it wasn't that long ago when she skulked in the shadows of her homeland. It felt good to be away from the palace for a time, to be out experiencing life as a Dalmascan.

Both girls spotted Vaan from the upstairs balcony eagerly waving down to them. They made their way up the stairs to the center table where Vaan sat with Tomaj. Penelo burst with excitement and bounced over to her friend, embracing him as he still sat in his chair. "I've missed you Vaan." She said before pulling away from him. "I hope you've stayed out of trouble." Penelo eyed Tomaj with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Relax Penelo, Vaan and I have just returned from a relatively easy job. Nothing to worry about." Tomaj explained. He looked past Penelo a bit to eye Ashe who approached the table. Ashe sat down at the empty chair as she suddenly felt a little light headed. "Wasn't expecting the Queen of Dalmasca to be joining us."

"I'm glad you did." Vaan said. "It just hasn't been the same without you." Ashe gave him a slight smile.

"Where are you off to next?" Penelo asked him, wondering when her friend will be departing on his next adventure.

Vaan let out a strained sigh and put his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose. "So, about that." He began.

"Are you not pirating anymore?" Penelo asked. Tomaj chucked knowing that Vaan wanted nothing more than to spend all of his time on pirate adventures.

"No, it's not that." Vaan said but still did not elaborate.

"Then what is it?" Penelo asked growing impatient with her companion.

"Well… it's about the Strahl." Vaan said. This peaked Ashe's interest and she immediately perked up in her seat to pay attention to her young friend.

"What about it?" Penelo sighed and began tapping her foot on the ground with arms crossed over her chest.

Vaan hunkered down in his seat, clearly embarrassed by the predicament that he found himself in. "I docked the Strahl at the Aerodrome late last night. Tomaj and I went to get a room at the local inn, when we returned to the aerodrome this morning the Strahl was gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Ashe interrupted, not realizing that a spiteful tone entered her voice.

"Did you ask the flight attendants what happened?" Penelo asked.

"No." Vaan said, not looking either woman in the eyes.

Penelo cast a look over to Ashe, awaiting her orders just like old times. Ashe stood up and began to make her way to the stairs. "We make our way to the aerodrome then." She said without turning to face her friends. Vaan, Penelo, and Tomaj stood and followed their Queen out of the Sandsea and onto the streets of Rabanastre. Ashe kept a quickened pace ahead of them while the others walked side by side.

"I don't think I've ever met royalty before." Tomaj said. "She seems a bit off-putting." He said, clearly disappointed with her majesty's mood. Penelo lightly punched him in the arm.

"She has been through a lot recently. You don't know what this means to her." She explained, trying not to give too much away.

"I'm not sure I even know what's going on." Vaan said, confused as ever.

"Just behave yourself." Penelo said. "Both of you." She added casting a glance over to Tomaj.

"Well, I guess I don't mind the view." He said clearly eyeing Ashe up and down. Penelo punched him in the arm again, this time much harder. He cried out in pain and began rubbing his arm with his hand to try and dissipate the pain.

The group fell into a silence after and tried their best to keep up with Ashe who was now nearing the west gate. The Aerodrome was not far from the gate and travelers loitered in front of its doors. Ashe pushed her way through the crowds, not looking behind once to see if her companions were following. Her mind was racing, thinking about the Strahl in the hands of some thief. She would track down this perpetrator, though she didn't know what she would do to him or her if she found them. With a few quick steps she found herself in front of the service counter where a flight attendant stood awaiting to give her assistance. The flight attendant eyed Ashe curiously as she approached, recognition showing in her eyes.

"Your Majesty." She said with a slight bow of her head in respect. "What brings you to the Rabanastre Aerodrome?"

"I am here to inquire about the departure manifest for last night into this morning." Ashe said. She noticed her friends approach behind her and they waited as Ashe was handed a large leather bound log book. Ashe began pouring over the lines of ship departures.

"Is there something specific you are looking for, my lady. Perhaps I can help." The flight attendant asked.

"Im' inquiring about a particular ship that has gone missing this morning. My friend here…" Ashe gestured to Vaan. "Is her pilot and he tells me the ship went missing this morning." Vaan waved to the flight attendant with an embarrassed smile.

"What is the name of the ship?" The flight attendant asked.

"The Strahl." Ashe announced. She instantly saw the flight attendant blush and look away from the Queen. Ashe unsure of where this was going inquired further. "Do you remember anyone who boarded the ship this morning?"

The flight attendant nodded. "Yes my lady, It's not often you see two Viera traveling with a Hume."

Ashe's heart skipped a beat and she found that she was holding her breath. "Can you describe the Viera's companion?" Ashe asked in a tone that was almost a whisper.

The flight attendant smiled. "Well of course, he was a finely groomed gentleman with a smooth accent. Archadian I believe, and rather handsome if I might add." Ashe froze before the flight attendant. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that he was still alive, yet she wanted to so badly. She stood at that counter frozen in time, trying to process the revelation.

Vaan reached a hand out and placed it on Ashe's shoulder. He gave a light squeeze and asked "Ashe, are you ok?" The flight attendant eyed how informal he was with the queen and scanned the room for any near by guards in case they were needed. Ashe finally snapped out of her trance and raised her gaze back to the flight attendant.

"Do you know where they were flying too?" She asked desperately.

"Balfonheim, I think. Figures he would be a pirate." She said disappointed.

Ashe turned to her friends and looked between them, gauging their reactions to this news. It seemed like they were as shocked as her. They walked away from the counter so the flight attendant was out of ear shot. Penelo spoke first. "Do you think it really is him?"

"He is the only one with the extra sky stone to the Strahl." Vaan said.

"Who are we talking about?" Tomaj said genuinely confused.

"The pirate Balthier." Vaan explained. "Him and his partner Fran traveled with us back when we had to save Dalmasca." Vaan puffed out his chest in pride.

Tomaj let out a deep belly laugh. "Seriously?" He asked. "You all know the famous sky pirate Balthier, the same pirate with a sizable bounty on his head who has been known to steal a small fortune from the most guarded palaces in all of Ivalice?"

Vaan, Penelo and Ashe all nodded in unison, not joining in Tomaj's laughter.

"You are serious." He said realizing it after no one seemed amused.

"We have to go after him." Vaan said to Tomaj.

"Why?" Tomaj asked.

"Because he's our friend. If I'm gonna be a sky pirate I should have sky pirate friends." He added.

Penelo was quiet and staying close to Ashe. She wanted to give her comfort as best she could, but didn't want to draw attention to them.

"Penelo, Ashe…" Vaan said. "You two should come with us. It would be nice to get the group back together."

"I can't." Ashe managed to say. "I must stay in Dalmasca. A trip to Balfonheim would take too long and I have meetings with Larsa and Al-cid scheduled. Keeping the peace is my priority." She kept her tone as flat as possible, wishing to keep all emotion out of her speech. "You should go Penelo."

Penelo gasped in surprise. "No, you need me here." She pleaded.

"You can tell me about the trip when you return." Ashe smiled and brought Penelo into a hug. "Find him for me." She whispered into Penelo's ear. As they parted the hug Penelo nodded in affirmation.

"There is just one problem." Vaan began. "We don't have an airship."

"You're not friends with me without reason." Tomaj said and lead to pair down towards the docking bays.

Ashe stood and watched her friends leaving her. She clutched her arms across her chest and turned to walk back alone to the palace. The peace and quiet would give her time to think about what she would possibly say if she met him again. On the walk she let her mind wonder what it would be like if she told him about the child. She found herself in a fantasy world of him by her side, though she knew the likely outcome would be him running the other direction. Yet she let herself dream, and it was a pleasant dream that kept her moving through the streets, unaware of the bustling city surrounding her. She walked through the gates to the palace with ease and thus walked back to her responsibilities as Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dalmascan sun was just beginning to rise when Balthier, Fran and Mjrn arrived at the Rabanastre Aerodome. The temperature of the air was still cool from the desert night and the Aerodome seemed lifeless and empty. As they entered, the group walked over to one of the desks where a flight attendant awaited to provide assistance. "How may I help you?" The attendant asked with a smile.

Balthier approached the desk first, with Fran and Mjrn standing close behind him. He leaned his elbows on the counter before speaking. "It would seem I've misplaced my ship after a rather long night at the Sandsea." He began, turning up the charm in order to not raise suspicion. "I was hoping you could tell me which hanger the Strahl resides."

The woman turned a dark shade of crimson as she looked into Balthier's eyes. She stuttered at first before blurting out "Docking bay thirteen."

"Thank you very much." He said with a wink and crooked smile before turning away and heading for his ship. Fran and Mjrn kept pace with him as he strolled down the long hall, only stopping when he noticed a large number thirteen on the wall beside the door to the docking bay. He hit the door control on the wall which opened up to the polished exterior of the Strahl.

It had been too long since Balthier had last laid eyes on his ship. As he strolled beneath it, his hand reached out to graze the ship's smooth surface. Mjrn seemed really impressed by the vehicle at first glance. Her amused face reminded him so much of Vaan's first time aboard the Strahl in a time that felt like ages ago.

Balthier removed the blue crystal sky stone from around his neck and placed it on the outer control panel. The panel and stone lit up with life and the mechanical ambiance signified the downward movement of stairs which led to the interior. Balthier looped the twine holding the stone around his neck where it dangled over his chest, still slightly visible under the neckline of his tailored white shirt.

It felt very much like a homecoming for Balthier as he entered the cockpit for the first time in over a month. It still seemed exactly the way he had left it. He would have to remind himself to thank Vaan for taking such good care of his girl. His fingertips lightly grazed the back of the seats leading his way up to the pilot's chair where he would take his place.

Fran was not far behind him and she took her place in the co pilots chair to the right of Balthier. Mjrn quickly took a seat behind Fran but remained on the seats edge with a hand on the back of Fran's chair. She was watching Fran's every movement as her hands moved over the different control panels. Balthier followed suit, flipping up switches and pressing a few buttons. The engines roared to life and the ship began to hover in place in the aerodome docking bay. Fran radioed the Aerodome staff who in return opened the roof to the sky where Balthier skillfully flew the Strahl out towards the horizon.

"Where is our heading?" Fran asked as she brought up the ship's navigational system.

"Balfonheim." Balthier said very flatly. Fran gave him a quizzical look but said nothing. The silence lasted a little longer before Balthier gave into Fran's wishes. "I got a tip from a friend."

"Oh? And what friend might that be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's a long story." He told her, trying to loose himself in the monotony of flying.

"It is a long flight to Balfonheim." She argued. "Perhaps this has something to do with you acting strangely?" Balthier gave her a confused glance but kept himself facing forward with his hands on the ship's controls.

Mjrn leaned herself between the partners, clearly interested in their argument. She chimed in when neither party seemed like continuing. "Are we going to see the woman you are preoccupied with?"

"What? No." Balthier denied immediately.

"Woman?" Fran asked.

"The one who the ring belongs to." Mjrn answered. "He has been twirling it between his fingers ever since you two appeared in the village."

While Fran kept quiet, she didn't let her gaze leave her partner. She watched as he tensed up in his chair, knuckles whitening as they tightened around the controls. "Even if you are preoccupied with some conquest, there has been something off about you since I awoke. The Mist calls to you. I may not hear its words but I can sense it gathering and circling about you as if you are its prey. Something happened that you do not wish to tell me. We are partners…" Her voice began to trail off.

Balthier finally turned his head towards her and saw a hurt expression on the Viera's face. Though Fran stayed calm and collected, she stood and left the cockpit leaving Balthier and Mjrn to themselves. Balthier watched her leave, only turning to look over at Mjrn after Fran had fully exited the cabin.

"She is not wrong." Mjrn began. "The Mist is thick around you. I am glad my sister can not hear its words for it speaks of death. I noticed it upon your entry to Eruyt and feared it was calling to my sister. Now she recovers and the Mist remains, unsatisfied and yearning."

Balthier involuntarily swallowed as his mouth dried from his nervousness. He knew what they were sensing, and he would be lying if he told them that it didn't scare him. This was a burden he was carrying around not wanting to upset Fran with its nature. He did not want to worry her. In his mind he was protecting her from a very unpleasant truth.

As the sun was peaking through the glass of the window, early morning rising, Balthier's mind took him back to where this truth all began. Aboard the Bahamut.

* * *

Balthier stood in the engine room of the Bahamut as it was quickly crumbling around him. The massive vessel shook constantly as it took on heavy fire from Ondore's fleet just outside. He wasn't planning on playing the hero and only looked to get the Strahl undocked from the warship, but as He and Fran begun their work on redirecting power to the docks, he knew he had to do something about the sinking ship. If he allowed the ship to fall it would impact directly into the city of Rabanastre killing its many residents.

Inadvertently that tragedy would end up being his fault if he let it happen. His father did create the beast after all, and Balthier felt responsible for fixing the wrongdoings of the mad scientist. And if that wasn't enough to have the Leading Man play the hero than perhaps the heart of a princess would. Rabanastre was her home, it wouldn't sit well with Balthier if he let it crumble, especially after the night before. She had given him a night to remember, seemed only fair that he return the favor by saving her city.

He began to make easy work of the crumbling mechanical parts that made up the Bahamut's engine. Using the tools he found on the way in he began making repairs, but not before hearing over the radio that Judge Zargabaath was to ram the archadian fleet into the ships side in an attempt to steer the crash away from the Royal city. While Balthier doubted the plan would work well, it also guaranteed his and Fran's death.

"Hasty aren't they?" Balthier said into the small magicite radio he kept on his person. "I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet."

"Balthier?" He heard through the small device as he continued to work on the engine. "Wait, Balthier, where are you?" Vaan asked.

"Ah! Vaan." Balthier answered, overjoyed to know that the Strahl was currently away from the falling wreckage. His voice was strained as he used a wrench to tighten some of the bolts on his repairs. "Seems like you made it out okay. The Stahl's a fine airship, eh?"

More panic seemed to be coming from the small device and Balthier rolled his eyes as the Marquis called out to him. "What does he think he is doing? Balthier!"

"Marquis!" Balthier addressed. "Stop that fool judge on the Alexander for me, would you? Just getting somewhere with these Glossair rings. Almost done. Don't want him ramming me before we fix them, do we?" He continued. Fiery wreckage began to fall around him and Fran. They sped up their pace trying to finish in a timely fashion. A gust of smoke from the fire surrounded Balthier and he cried out, using the crook of his elbow to cover his face. The heat of the smoke still burned in his throat and he couldn't help but let out a few coughs. Sweat beaded down his forehead as the temperature of the engine room rose. He began to feel his confidence wavering as the ship continued to crash with him still inside.

A melodic voice sounded through the device this time and Balthier was grateful to hear her voice once more. "Balthier." Ashe called. "Do you understand exactly what it is you are doing?"

Balthier smiled as he heard the clear panic in her voice. "Princess. No need to worry." He said, trying to ease her mind. "I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the Leading Man. You know what they say about the Leading Man?" He paused a moment for dramatic effect. "He never dies."

Balthier finally added a fuel capsule to the engine and the glossier rings roared to life around him. Things were beginning to look up, literally as the ship began to rise off the paling of Rabanastre. Balthier couldn't help but let out a cry a triumph. "Let's fly!" He called. "Fran, power to the glossier rings." He ordered. A loud crash could be heard from behind him and Fran seemed to remain silent. "Fran?" He called turning around to see where his partner may be.

Fran laid prone under a pile of rubble that seemed to crash onto her. Balthier rose, still cool and collected though he was very concerned for his partner's well being. He walked over to where his partner laid. "Do I have to do everything around here?" He grumbled.

He could hear Ashe pleading over the radio, she sounded so desperate. "Listen to me Balthier. Get out of Bahamut immediately!" He could hear the sorrow in her voice. This clearly was not the first time she had to say goodbye to a lover and it pained him to be putting her in that position again. She deserved far better than a sky pirate who only stumbled his way into a heroic role. "Please Balthier! You mustn't die!" She yelled with no answer. Her voice began to soften as she realized that her pleas would not change the outcome. "Please Balthier, come back." It came out as merely a whisper, but Balthier could still hear every word even over the loud bangs of wreckage and crackling of fire.

He pulled the rubble off of his partner and realized that she was still conscious. Upon immediate inspection, it seemed that her leg was in poor condition and would most likely not be able to walk. Balthier pulled Fran's arm around his shoulder so he could pick her up and put her in a fireman's carry. Her red irises met his gaze and she smiled as he protectively scooped her into his arms. "I would say you're in more of a supporting role. " She joked.

"Fran, please." He responded while rolling his eyes. He continued to walk while doing his best to carry Fran who was trying her best not the faint. The fire was growing behind him and he knew he didn't have much time before the entire ship would crash.

"Vaan, the Strahl's in your hands." He said, leaving his last wishes for the only possession he had. "You had better take good care of her, you hear? If there is one scratch on her when I get back."

"Roger that. We will be waiting for you." Vaan responded.

Balthier continued on his path out into the hall, trying his best to carry his partner to the docks in hopes that an airship remained. At the slow pace he was going, he wasn't hopeful for his escape. He heard Ashe call out to him once more, all the longing and emotion backed behind her voice. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but knew she carried an audience in the cockpit with her. He couldn't think of a goodbye and before he knew it, it was too late for one. The radio went silent and the small green light on the device which indicated it had power dimmed.

The entire ship began to shake beneath his feet and it was hard to keep his footing. The tremors grew and he knew that the ship had finally touched the ground. He leaned on the wall trying to keep his balance but eventually he fell. He twisted himself in order to take the brunt of the fall and keep Fran safe, though ended up landing on his shoulder. Pain shot through his arm and back and he cried out. Fran's weight remained mostly on his chest but also pinned his hurt arm to the ground. His hand was limp beneath her and he was unable to move the limb. Balthier noticed some of the ceiling breaking away and he moved his body to cover Fran, grunting at the pain as all his weight moved to his elbow.

From beneath him, Fran raised one of her arms and gently touched the side of his face. "You cannot carry me." She stated.

"Fran, I'm not leaving you behind." He said leaning in to her touch.

"Neither one of us will live if you don't. I'm not ready to loose you." Fran said.

Using his good arm he pulled one of Fran's limbs around his shoulder and pushed with his knees to stand. Fran was draped over his side, trying to keep her weight off of her bad leg. "It's a good thing I never listen to absolutes." He teased as he took a weakened step. They trailed slowly to the docks, using each other as a crutch till they found a small Archadian airship that would get them to safety. He gently rested Fran down in the passenger seat and strapped her in as best he could with the one hand.

He sat in the pilots chair and frantically searched for the sky stone to the ship. When none seemed present he pulled a small metal panel off the console which exposed the ships wiring. He would have to hot wire the ship if he was going to get it moving. He fiddled with the colored wires and pulled them apart with a small dagger he got from his belt. He began twisting some wires together while the dalmascan sand below them kept getting closer and closer. Just as the engines roared to life he looked up and saw that it was too late. The small ship the sky pirates were in fell from the Bahamut and crashed into the desert below. Balthier's conciseness went dark and the last thing he thought of was Ashe.


	4. Chapter 4

Balthier found himself in the dark unsure of any of his surroundings. He was rather confused seeing as the last thing he remembered was being aboard the Bahamut. He brought a hand to his left shoulder, knowing that it should be rather painful. He felt nothing at the touch, and actually felt nothing at all. He was numb. He stood up as best he could and was surprised when he took one step. The ground below him began to glow a bright green and illuminated the area surrounding him. He looked around himself, trying to figure out where he was but only found darkness beyond. It was a darkness shrouded in the brightly colored swirls of Mist.

"Right then." He muttered to himself before walking to the edge of the illuminated circle he stood on. He looked down, trying to gauge if he was above anything but couldn't make anything out of the darkness. He turned back around to see if the other side of the circle would yield the same result but was met by a glowing Mist covered being. His mood instantly turned sour when he realized that the figure took the form of his late father. "Well, I guess that answers my question." He said mostly to himself as he walked past the glowing form of Cid.

"And what question might that be?" Cid asked.

"Seeing as I am looking at your sorry ass, one can only assume that I am not of the living." Balthier responded while crossing his arms over his chest. Cid chuckled and Balthier continued his plight. "My own personal hell really. Being stuck in the dark with you."

"This isn't hell." Cid answered.

"Oh really? Then what should I call this prison?" His tone growing more bitter by the second.

"A prison indeed." Cid began. "You see, the Occuria are unhappy with you as of late. From what I've gathered they have chosen Ashelia B'nargin as their saint; a pawn for their bidding. They asked her to wield their power but she did not. Instead she listened to the pirate scum she travelled with. Tell me, was it worth your life?"

Before Balthier could speak the room around him brightened and he saw now that he was on a floating platform in the sky. Though he knew better to believe his eyes, for the Mist could make him see whatever it wanted to, he was still impressed by the view before him. He realized pretty quick that he was not alone with Cid, but was in fact surrounded by the statuesque Occuria. Each figure sat above him, looking down on him from their perch, their gaze filled with authority. Balthier's hand instinctively reached for his gun, when he realized it wasn't on his back he dropped his hands to his side, unease growing in the pit of his stomach.

"You have betrayed the gods, Ffamran." Cid continued. "Your death brought you to them. When they finish with you, Queen Ashelia will be their next target. Ivalice belongs to the Occuria and you won't soon forget that."

Balthier took a step back when one of the Occuria figures appeared before him. When the figure spoke its voice was androgynous and flat. "You may think that death is the end of pain, I can assure you it is only the beginning." A cloud of Mist began to circle Balthier, the colors danced around him. At first he felt nothing but the numb sensation he felt upon awaking in this strange place. That quickly changed to a low heat as the cloud picked up speed around him. Before he knew it, his whole body seemed to be burning. He fell to his knees trying to endure the pain and not give the Occuria the satisfaction they desired. He curled his hands into fists, trying to distract from the intense heat. The pain only grew more and he could feel himself start to fade.

* * *

A sudden gasp of air awoke Balthier from his eternal slumber and he rolled to his side coughing up small droplets of blood which fell to the course sand beneath him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and found more blood smearing his tanned skin. As his breath tried to keep up with him, he could feel sharp pains from his ribs as he exhaled. His chest felt tight like a weight crushing against him.

He looked around quickly, noticing that he didn't reside in the strange circle with the Occuria, but instead sat in the hot desert of the Dalmascan Westersand not too far from where the Archadian airship had crashed. Smoke still filled the air from the fires aboard the Bahamut and it made it even more difficult for him to breath.

He found Fran laying on her side in front of him, her dark skin had cuts and bruises and she appeared to be unconscious. He could see the light rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was still breathing. He went to get up to check on her but felt a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. He pushed the hand aside and frantically tried to pull himself over to his partner, feeling every muscle in his body tighten from pain.

"Hold on there." He heard a deep voice say beside him. "I always knew you were crazy, but this?"

Balthier finally glanced over to this newcomer to find what he believed to be another ghost. This time it was of the Pirate Reddas. "Will the dead not let me rest?" He said before collapsing back onto the ground.

"I'm not dead." Reddas explained. "But you were when I found you." Balthier let the gravity of Reddas' words sink in. He wasn't sure he wanted the explanation of how he was alive now. Luckily Reddas didn't keep him waiting. "Turns out a hume can survive a blast of Mist even at the magnitude of what happened at the Pharos. Not without trouble, of course. Damn Occuria sticking their noses where it don't belong. I heard rumor that the Lady Ashe made way to Dalmasca aboard the Strahl in an attempt to win back her country. When I got here, the fight was already over. I found you two aboard that crash site just a minute ago." He pointed toward the fiery pile of airship. "Fran seems to be okay, though she is injured. You on the other hand weren't breathing when I pulled you from the wreckage."

Balthier placed a hand over his chest, he could still feel an intense heat radiating from his skin beneath his vest. "I draw breath now, how is that?" He asked.

"Zapped you with a Thunder spell. Seemed to do the trick. Got your heart working at least." Reddas confessed. "I used some Cure spells on your partner, not sure if it helped."

"The Viera will know how to heal her." Balthier said, still out of breath. He moved to get up once again and Reddas pulled him back down.

"You are not going anywhere, pirate." He announced. "We make camp here. In the morning perhaps I'll help you, but for now you rest. You're lucky to be amongst the living, do not forget that."

Reddas stood up and gathered some supplies off of the wreckage while Balthier sat beside his partner. She seemed peaceful as she slept, though Balthier knew it was all a front. He remembered that Fran had told him once that Viera fall into a deep sleep when trying to recover from trauma. She never told him how long they tend to sleep for, or how bad that trauma needed to be. Either way he was concerned for her well being and knew that the quicker he could get her to her sisters the better off she would be. The trick was going to be getting into Eruyt Village as they didn't want either him or Fran stepping foot on their ground.

Reddas began building a fire nearby to keep them warm during the frigid desert night. It seemed silly to Balthier to be building a fire when so many still burned around them, but he decided not to complain. He sat closest to Fran out of sheer protectiveness. Reddas sat on his other side in silence.

Balthier watched the flames dance before him as his mind wondered where the rest of his so called friends were. As soon as Fran was well, they would return for the Strahl, of that he was certain. He wasn't sure if he would stick around for Vaan and Penelo to join him in their next pirate job, though he wasn't sure he would mind that. Vaan was a good kid and had a good heart. Qualities that didn't exactly scream pirate, but where he lacked the hardened criminal facade he made up for in enthusiasm. He supposed with a good teacher anything was possible, he just wasn't sure he was that good at teaching.

He knew Basch would stick around to continue protecting the princess, hopelessly trying to make up for his brother's wrong doings. Balthier and the Captain never truly got along per se, though he at least tolerated him. In the end, they both had the same goal in mind, Basch just didn't know about the errant complication that Balthier and Ashe found themselves in.

Balthier's thoughts started drifting toward Ashe and the passionate night they shared. He swears he didn't walk into Reddas' office that night looking for her, though wasn't upset to have her company. He supposed it was only natural that it turned out the way it did. He certainly had thought about it once or twice along their travels. It certainly did complicate things. They didn't have the time to talk about what it meant for either of them before marching off to battle. Though now that they have time apart, it would give him time to think.

Reddas brought him back to reality with a question. "Where does life bring you after you and your partner are healed?"

Balthier didn't much care for small talk but allowed it to at least pass the time. "I'll be needing to reunite with my ship. After that, who knows."

"You would leave the Occuria to dictate our leaders?" Reddas said sounding more serious.

"I missed the part where that is my probl-" Balthier began before being cut off by Reddas' boisterous voice.

"It became your problem moments ago. Don't think I don't know what it's like to die? Perhaps you found yourself amongst the clouds being tormented by those precarious beings. A glowing circular platform? An intense burning that will not end?" Reddas pried. Balthier wasn't sure how to respond to him though he knew that his expression showed the truth. "I thought so. You are not the only one who the Occuria hate and wish to punish."

They both fell into silence, both staring into the flames wishing they had the answers to this growing problem. Balthier shifted uncomfortably in the sand before asking, "Did they mention Ashe?"

Reddas looked at him puzzled. "Should they have?"

"The Occuria are angry with her for not wielding the Nethicite. Something I advised her against. Now she remains in their crosshairs."

Reddas let out a sigh. "They will not strike on their own, they need someone to manipulate to their wishes."

"And how do you propose we find that person. Seems a bit like finding a needle in a haystack, if it were." Balthier responded.

"To Balfonheim. Rest up and get better. I expect you there as soon as you can. I still have some loyal to me in that pirate town." He announced.

"Do they even know you are alive, I wonder?" Balthier asked.

"They soon will find out." Reddas said before rummaging through a knapsack he had brought with him. He pulled out a bottle of Dalmascan wine and pulled the cork off with his bare hand. He took a swig before offering the bottle to Balthier. "It may be weak but it's better than nothing."

Balthier smiled slightly before taking the bottle in his hand. "Old habits die hard." He took a gulp before laying down in the sand to try to rest. It would be a long journey in the morning to the Golmore Jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

The day seemed long and tedious as Ashe sat at the head of a long table with her father's advisors circled around her. She had quickly reinstated their station upon her coronation as Queen, trusting their input as they had served King Raminas well. They talked much on Dalmasca's restoration and the division of work that was slowly being transitioned into Dalmascan hands as imperial forces slowly ended their occupation. She felt drained, wishing the meeting to end and knowing that shortly after the meeting a feast would ensue in order to welcome Emperor Solidor and Lord Margrace to Rabanastre. She was looking forward to their meeting partially for reuniting with her young friend Larsa, but also because he would most certainly bring Basch with him.

Ashe was stirred from her thoughts when she heard mention of Larsa and Al-cid on her advisors lips. Rhen, the Vieran lead healer sat to her left and was eyeing Ashe's reaction at the mention of the two names. She currently was the only one at the table that knew Ashe's well kept secret. While Ashe had never spoken to Rhen about the subject, she had found that she did not gossip about the news and for that, Ashe was grateful. The Viera was quickly gaining her trust in that regard. As the Viera had a questioning gaze towards her, Ashe knew that Rhen was currently gauging if the mentioned names could possibly be the father of her unborn child.

To Ashe's right sat the eldest advisor who was very close during King Raminas' rule. He was a Bangaa by the name of Monid. It had taken a while for Ashe to track him down after the treaty was signed but she eventually found him skulking in clan centurio where he had found bounty work after being cast onto the streets at Archadia's occupation. When she went to speak with him, Monid was more than grateful to reprise his role as advisor. Now he sat at her side seemingly overjoyed for the night's banquet. "It should be a fine feast tonight, my lady." He began. "And what a great night it shall be to have two eligible suitors from our neighboring countries here to see the Queen."

Ashe heard a muffled cough coming from Rhen and it took all the restraint Ashe had in her not to roll her eyes. "This banquet is not about finding a suitor, it is to keep good relations between Arcadia, Rozarria, and Dalmasca." Ashe stated.

"That is correct." She heard her Captain of the knights of Dalmasca chime in. His addition to the council was the biggest surprise of all as Captain Azelas was said to have perished aboard the Leviathan early on in Ashe's journey. He had been dragged through the doorsteps of the Rabanastran palace soon after Arcadia's fall. The guards who dragged him to their Queen had wished for his punishment, but at this point Ashe had forgiven Vossler for his insubordination and knew that he was only trying to end blood shed. Ashe wasn't sure he would want to serve any longer but had asked for it anyway, stating that Vossler could make up for his past wrongdoings. When he had agreed and sworn his life to Ashe's protection it had given a bit of warmth to Ashe's heart.

Monid had scoffed at Vosslers agreement. "Our Queen must marry in order to further the Dynast King line." He argued. Rhen made another noise from her side of the table and Ashe quickly kicked her in the foot in order to keep her silence. While Ashe wanted nothing more than to argue against the advisement of marriage, she knew that it was something she had to consider and quickly if she had any hope of hiding her illegitimate child.

"While you are not wrong," Ashe began, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "I do not wish to add the pressures of a marriage onto tonights festivities. Tonight we dine with old friends and usher in a reign of peace amongst our countries."

Monid and Vossler nodded towards their queen, not wanting to push their viewpoints further. Feeling the meeting coming to an end, they both left leaving Ashe still sitting at the table. Rhen had gotten up with the others but did not leave the vicinity and instead lingered around Ashe as if waiting for the opportunity to say something. Ashe not wanting to wait for the Viera's judgement, decided to address her head on. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

The Viera seemed taken a back at first, not expecting the Queen to be so blunt. "It is just that I know you are with child and agree with Monid that you should be looking for a suitor."

"Then you would have me marry the first willing man even if they are not suited for Dalmasca?" Ashe inquired.

"Thats not what I meant." Rhen responded. "It is just that both Lord Margrace and Emperor Solidor have great standing and would be appropriate for you to marry."

Ashe sighed and let her head fall into her palm as she rested her elbow on the table. "While I adore Larsa as a friend he is much too young and Al-cid, while it would be believable that I would be carrying his child if we were to marry quickly, he is a bit much for my taste."

"I do not think you can afford to be so picky." Rhen argued.

Ashe was growing short with Rhen, she wasn't sure where this conversation would be going. "You don't know Al-cid." She replied, implying that she would understand tonight upon them meeting.

"Then what are you to do?" Rhen asked. She waited a moment before she realized a few tears falling from Ashe's eyes. Rhen immediately knelt beside her Queen and with her long claw wiped the tear from her cheek. "I do not wish to upset you my lady, I only wish to help."

Ashe turned to look at her Lead Healer, sorrow filling her eyes. "I know."

The two sat in silence for a moment, both lost in thought. It was Rhen who broke the silence once again. "Pardon me for asking, and know that I am only curious, but who is the father?"

Ashe was hesitant before speaking. "Do you promise to keep all of this a secret?" The Viera nodded. "I'm sure this will all come out of the dark in time, but it is not your secret to tell. Back when I was fighting in the resistance there came a point where it seemed like I could do nothing to aid in the fight against Arcadia. I had been captured by the judges and awaited their justice aboard their colossal ship the Leviathan. It was a small group of sky pirates that aided me in an escape and continued to help on my journey in retaking Dalmasca. While I was skeptical of their loyalty at first, and did judge them based on their chosen profession, they all proved to be great friends."

Rhen narrowed her eyes. "You are carrying the child of a sky pirate?" She asked surprised and trying to process how this could have happened.

Ashe nodded in affirmation. "One of the pirates I became rather close with through out the journey. When I first met him I thought him to be rather shallow and only looking for his own personal gain, I was very wrong about him."

"Who else knows of this?" Rhen asked.

"Only Penelo. I trust the girl with my life and she knew that I was still grieving his death when I told her."

"His death?" Rhen questioned.

"He was the one responsible for diverting the Bahamut away from Rabanastre. When none found word of his survival after the battle we all feared the worst. Now I have Penelo following a lead on his whereabouts. We had gotten word that his ship which was left in our friends care was stolen and the description of the thief matches him." Ashe stood up from the chair where she rested and began to cross the room, knowing that she had to change for the evenings festivities. Rhen stood as well and began to follow her.

"What is this man's name?" She asked.

A smile touched Ashe's lips as she spoke his name. "He goes by Balthier."

Rhen's face dropped in recognition. "The pirate Balthier!" She exclaimed a little too loudly and Ashe shushed her profusely. "I'm sorry, it is just that he is a rather notorious criminal." She said in a whisper this time.

The two woman exited the room and were now walking through the halls to Ashe's chambers. "I am aware of his crimes. It wasn't as if I planned it to end up this way, it just happened. I do not regret spending that night with him and if I had the chance to change it I would not."

"Do you love him?" Rhen asked trying to understand her Queen's situation.

"That is something I have not wanted to admit to myself and perhaps have been denying since I asked him to steal me from my Uncle's palace in Bujherba." Rhen's gaze did not waver from Ashe's face as she waited for a direct answer. "It pains me to say it because I do not know that he returns the same feelings, but I do love him. I love him more than I think my heart can take." With the final admission, tears ran down her face and she bolted for the doors to her bedchambers, wishing nothing more than to be alone. Rhen watched as her Queen ran from her company, finally understanding why it was so difficult to contemplate marrying another. Rhen would keep her secret and stand by her Queen during this pregnancy. She only hoped that Penelo would be successful in her secret mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelo sat behind Vaan as he piloted Tomaj's ship, the Galbana, with ease. She was contemplating and hoping that she would be able to do as Ashe had asked her. She heard the description of the pilot that the flight attendant had given her and immediately thought as the whole group did; somehow Balthier and Fran had survived the crash and were on their way to Balfonheim.

Tomaj sat in the co pilots seat, sharing a few quick quips with Vaan as they navigated their way to the pirate town. Behind him sat Filo, a young orphan from Rabanastre who spent her life on the streets of lowtown trying to survive just as Vaan had. In the back of the cockpit sat Kytes who was bouncing off his seat as he watched the clouds go by from the window. Kytes and Filo were more than happy to tag along when Tomaj asked, in hopes that they would get to meet a real sky pirate. "The Bucaneer Brigade" was the group name he gave them, telling them that they had their first task as sky pirates. It was how Penelo imagined Vaan acted when he met Balthier and Fran for the first time.

They were approaching the Aerodome at Balfonheim quickly and seagulls began to pass outside the ship. Penelo moved closer to the window to see the view of the immense shoreline as the ship was slowly loosing altitude. They docked, left their seats and approached the town as quickly as possible. It was later in the day when they arrived and the air glowed orange from the setting sun. It was a loud time of day for Balfonheim, as many pirate crews were returning to port and in all manners of inebriation. The group stuck together as they walked through the somewhat crowded streets. "Where should we begin looking for this pirate of yours?" Tomaj asked to the group.

Vaan seemed lost in thought for a moment before speaking. "I'd say a tavern but Balfonheim is filled with them." The groups shoulders visibly dropped at the thought of having to search every bar in the rogue like town where drinking was the number one past time.

"You don't know which one of these places he frequents?" Tomaj asked.

"We don't even know why he is here in the first place." Penelo said. She started hearing some yelling and commotion from in front of the group and they all stopped in their tracks. There was a crowd in front of what Penelo believed to be the White Cap Tavern, a place she had been to before in her previous travels. The crowd seemed to be divided amongst themselves and it was hard to tell who was arguing with who.

Penelo leaned toward Vaan and kept her voice quiet so no one would overhear. "Do you think he would be in there?" She asked.

"I think it's the best shot we have. He does have a knack for finding trouble." Vaan told her and started walking toward the White Cap. Tomaj reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't go in through the front door." Tomaj explained motioning for the group to follow. He dashed down an alley way and lead the group to the back side of the building where a deck overlooked the ocean. Only pillars stood side by side where the windows laid open, giving access to the deck from the inside. Tomaj slowly inched his way toward the windows while hugging the wall and trying to stay unnoticed. Vaan and Penelo followed his lead and remained behind him, hand in hand as not to loose one another. Kytes and Filo stayed close to the alleyway to watch if any of the crowd started to disperse in their direction, both crouched to the ground in the shadows. Tomaj peaked around the corner and saw that the tavern was quite full with numerous eccentric beings drinking and cheering for a strange man who stood on top of one of the center tables. The man stood proudly with one hand on his hip and the other raising a mug of thick ale which bubbled over the mugs edge as he swung his arm around. He had dark curly shoulder length hair and a neatly trimmed beard that was still shaved close to his face. He wore sparkling jewels around his neck and a smile that could persuade even the strongest of heart. It was unclear to Tomaj what the crowd was cheering about, but it seemed to be centric to the man on the table.

"What do you see?" Vaan whispered to Tomaj, seemingly agitated that he wasn't the one in the lead.

"There is a strange looking pirate of sorts giving a speech to a crowd." Tomaj explained.

"And do you see Balthier or Fran?" Vaan added.

"How should I know? I've never met them." Tomaj said giving another glance. He did notice a small group that stood out amongst the crowd because they were the only ones who weren't cheering for this man. A large hooded figure sat at the corner table, his face shrouded by his hood. Beside him sat a young looking man in a white cotton shirt and black leather trousers. He was closely watching the man on the table with a disapproving look. Two beautiful Viera sat next to them also fixed on the commotion in the bar. Tomaj couldn't take his eyes off of the one with the long flowing white hair who sat closely next to one of the men in the group. He watched the Viera begin to grow with concern and failed to notice that the man on the table was nearing the group.

Tomaj would have stayed watching the Viera for a long time if Vaan hadn't pulled him away from the scene. Vaan moved into Tomaj's position in order to get himself a look at the pirate locale. As soon as he peaked around from the pillar he saw Balthier and Fran sitting at a table with a hooded figure and who he thought was Fran's sister. It looked like Balthier was in an intense conversation with a pirate who had the whole bar's attention. Fran seemed like she was ready to strike at any moment and Vaan wished he could hear what was going on.

The scraping of steel on scabbard could be heard from around the White cap as every pirate seemed to ready themselves to strike at the small group at the corner table. Vaan watched as Balthier casually pulled the rifle from his back and held its aim at the man in front of him. Vaan admired how the pirate could stay so level headed even in the face of danger. A small click resonated in the silence as Balthier cocked the gun in preparation to fire. That sound was all Vaan needed for an invitation into this fight. There was no way he was to be a bystander while the man he looked up to most in this world was about to die. Vaan drew the sword at his hip and glanced over to Tomaj and Penelo who still stood beside him, blinded to the scene unfolding. They both gave a nod to Vaan, placing their own hands on their weapons and readying to strike. Before Balthier could fire his first shot Vaan was charging into the bar with his sword raised above his head.

He targeted the man in front of Balthier, but was cut off by a different pirate before he could reach him. A shot was fired and the table the group sat at was flipped to provide cover from the few pistol wielding rogues in the bar. Vaan's sword clanged with the pirate before him as two other pirates surrounded him. Vaan fended off their attacks with a few swipes from his sword but was unable to make any strikes of his own. He kept the momentum going and found himself nearing his friends.

A pirate launched himself off of one of the tables in a downward strike towards Vaan. He put one of his arms up in defense but it was unneeded. A shot was fired and the man was deviated from his path. Vaan quickly glanced to where the shot came from to find Balthier at his side fending off many of Vaan's foes using the side of his gun as a shield and parrying against their lashes. "Ah, Vaan." He said in between shots. "How nice of you to join the party."

"Party? What is even going on here?" Vaan questioned.

"I assure you, now is not the time for questions." Balthier answered as he took down two pirates with a single bullet creating a path through the crowd to one of the windows. He looked behind him briefly and called "Fran, now."

Without a second to spare, Fran leapt out from behind the table and landed on her feet in the newly made path. Her hands were clasped together with the hint of flames beginning to erupt from her palms as she readied a Fira spell. The pirates closest to her gave their neighbors weary looks as they realized what was about to transpire. With a crouched spin, Fran launched the spell at her enemies. The blast caused them to fall back against the men behind them creating even more of a gap for the group to escape through.

The hooded figure leapt out from behind the overturned table with Mrjn under his arm for protection. They both bolted towards the open windows and out towards the deck. Vaan glanced over to Balthier who nodded towards the windows insinuating that he should follow. Vaan heeded to his advice and ran towards the window with Balthier and Fran at his heels firing arrows and bullets as some of the downed pirates began to stir.

When they reached the deck they were joined by Tomaj and Penelo with their weapons ready in hand. They all went to run down the alleyway but found Kytes and Filo running towards them with pirates close in chase.

"We are surrounded." Fran calmly told her partner.

A deep voice could be heard from the hooded figure. "We must jump." The figure swung a leg over the decks railing, head turned down looking at the waves below. Without a second to spare the figure pushed himself over the edge and plummeted to the ocean below. Vaan, Penelo and Tomaj quickly ran to the railing and leaned over to see if the figure survived. They saw the hooded cloak being carried away by the wind and the pirate Reddas swimming towards the waters beneath the deck, searching for cover. Vaan and Penelo shared a worried glance before following suit. Tomaj and the two children jumped from the deck next, leaving Balthier and Fran who had stayed behind to provide cover.

"Bal, we have to go." Fran called to him as she readied another arrow to fire at the approaching enemies. He nodded towards her and they both turned and jumped into the ocean below.

Hitting the water stung against Balthier's skin as he plummeted into its depths. Waves crashed around him as he swam freestyle to where Reddas and the others treaded water in an attempt to reconvene.

Vaan was the first to speak. "We thought you were dead." He stated, a touch of bitterness to his voice.

"Indeed." Reddas responded. "And for a moment I was."

"We need to get out of here." Penelo stated while desperately trying to keep her head above the waves.

"We need to get out of here and regroup. I know an Inn not too far from here that should get us out of the streets for the night." Reddas suggested.

"And why trust you? Staying the night could result in a tussle or two with the locals and I would rather not dirty my hands in their quarry." Balthier added.

"Trust me or not, the streets will be filled with his followers. It will only be safe to travel out of this town after the sun rises." Reddas explained.

"He has a point." Tomaj agreed. The group seemed to fall into an agreement and Reddas dived down beneath the waves. The group looked at each other confused for a moment before realizing that Reddas wished them to follow. Each member of the group dove to follow the sky pirate, noticing that he swam to an underground tunnel that seemed to run underneath the town. It was dark in the depths of the tunnel and each member payed close attention the the person in front of them so as not to get lost. Reddas led them to a small alcove in the tunnel where an air supply would grant them breath before returning to the water below. They swam for some time through this tunnel until they came to an intersecting tunnel that led above ground. Each member took turns climbing a metal ladder to the opening above them. As they emerged from the underground, they all noticed that they were back on the streets of Balfonheim. While they were far enough away from the White Cap, they could still hear the bickering of pirates that had started at the tavern.

Reddas motioned for them to follow and they walked down the street with ease until they came across a small Inn. Reddas entered without checking to see if the entire group still followed. He walked up to the front desk of the inn where a homely worker waited to assist. Before speaking to the receptionist, he turned to the group. "How much gil do you have?" He asked Balthier.

Balthier sighed before responding with "Pegged you for a gil digger from the start. I have one fifty. Vaan?" He looked toward the boy for a response. He dug through the pockets of his pants and counted the few coins in his hand.

"Ten." Vaan stated. Tomaj and Penelo collectively handed over forty gil and Reddas put the gil on the desk for the receptionist.

"How much for a room?" Reddas asked.

"Fifty gil, sir." The receptionist courtly answered. The group collectively sighed as they knew that wouldn't be enough rooms even if they doubled up.

"Looks like one room will have to sleep three." Reddas announced.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Fran said as she wrapped her arm around her partner's shoulder and leaned into him. Balthier's eyes were shocked for a split second as he looked toward Fran and raised an eyebrow. Though he stayed silent, his expression reeked of curiosity.

Tomaj folded his arms across his chest and hid his fists in the crook of his elbow. His fingernails dug ever so slightly into his skin beneath his shirt sleeve as he watched the two sky pirates standing so closely to one another.

"Alright then," Reddas began. "That will be four rooms. One for the two kids." He motioned to Kytes and Filo. "One for the two ladies." He motioned to Penelo and Mjrn. "One for myself and him." He motioned to Tomaj. "And the rest in the last room." Balthier rolled his eyes at the thought of having to share a room with Vaan but did not voice his opinion on the matter. Instead he reached for the key and lead his partner up the stairs to their room not waiting to see if Vaan was following.


	7. Chapter 7

Balthier was sprawled out on one of the two beds that encompassed the room at the Balfonheim Inn. There was a large window next to the bed which had its curtains pushed aside for him to view the stars in the sky. Balthier's arms were folded behind his head as he lounged himself against the pillows, keeping the rest of him stretched as much as possible. It wasn't easy on the legs always being cramped in the Strahl for long flights.

In front of him, Vaan paced himself back and forth across the wooden floor, his boots tapping with every step. He seemed to be lost in thought as he nervously fiddled with the emblem on his vest. Balthier was growing tired of hearing the boys footsteps and was wishing to have some quiet; he knew that wasn't going to happen while the boy resided in the same room with him. Balthier closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to drift asleep and no longer have to put up with the boy. To no avail, the tapping grew ever worse and Balthier let out an annoyed groan. "Must you fill the room with your discontent and irritation? There are other pirates to room with and irk with your incessant pacing." Balthier said with distaste in every syllable.

Vaan looked toward his mentor with an apologetic smile. "Sorry." He said before slumping down on the opposite bed though the fidgeting did not seem to stop. "Its just that, I wanted to ask you something and I didn't know how to go about it."

Balthier let out another annoyed groan. "Okay, I'll bite. What do you want to ask me?" Balthier sat himself up, being propped up on the bed by his elbows. He turned toward Vaan and realized the slight pink that reached his cheeks, the boy was clearly embarrassed by whatever it was that he was about to ask.

"Its just, I thought you would be the best to ask. I was wondering the best way to, you know, ask a girl out?" Vaan stumbled his way through the sentence painfully and Balthier had to keep himself from cringing. He wasn't all that surprised that Vaan would come to him with this subject matter, though it wasn't something he warranted.

Balthier opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Fran who traipsed out of the washroom, hair damp and dripping along the floor and sporting one of Balthier's white button up shirts. Vaan's eyes lingered a bit too long on his partner who strutted her way to the bed where Balthier rested. "You didn't think to ask me?" Fran said with a smile, clearly teasing the boy. "Where lies your troubles?" Fran asked, taking over the situation entirely.

Vaan hesitated at first and kept his eyes on Fran's chest. She seemed to notice the attention she was getting and folded her arms across herself for some coverage. "I just… I didn't know how to… you know… approach the subject."

Fran raised a brow at Vaan, giving him a quizzical look. She stayed silent at first, waiting to see if the boy would elaborate. When no details came it was Balthier who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Are we discussing what I think we are discussing?" He said as he read between Vaan's nervous words. Vaan turned bright red, lowered his gaze and nodded. "You mean you've never?" Balthier began and noticed Vaan shake his head.

Fran took charge once again. "Do not over think." She muttered toward the boy before surprising the room by fluidly climbing onto the bed with Balthier. She straddled him around the hips and leaned down quickly catching his lips into a kiss. He didn't break her away from him, though he didn't urge her further. She raised a hand to rest on the side of his face while the other hand pressed against his chest. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for her to be done. She pulled away and did not break eye contact with him. "You hesitate." Fran said, ignoring the fact that Vaan was still in the room. Vaan sat frozen on the bed, unable to take his eyes off the scene before him. Balthier looked up at Fran, confusion spread across his face. "I know you are better than that." She stated.

"We do have an audience." Balthier explained while pointing out Vaan next to them.

"That has never stopped you before." Fran stated. "No, this is different. You are different." Balthier glanced past her and toward the sky, trying mentally to leave the situation. Fran sighed. "Always the sky pirate, running from anything real. What makes you flee this time?" She asked not expecting an answer. Fran's hands dropped to the top button on Balthier's shirt where she gently unclasped it. She moved to the second before Vaan piped up from next to them.

"I could leave…" He began as he pointed to the door. Fran shook her head but continued to unbutton his shirt. When she got about halfway Balthier grasped Fran's wrists to stop her. Being the stronger one out of the pair, Fran moved her hand to grasp his shirt and pulled it away from his chest revealing a white spiderwebbed scar just below his collarbone. The Stahl's blue skystone hung on its twine and rested just on top of the scar. A small silver ring lay next to the stone also attached to the twine. Fran's eyes narrowed as she gently traced a finger over the rippled flesh and felt the small pulse of his heart beating beneath.

"What happened?" Vaan asked while leaning over to get a good look at the scar.

"The Bahamut." Balthier stated while pushing Fran off of him. She flopped to the side of him on the bed and propped her head up with her hand while her elbow rested on the bed. Balthier propped himself up in the bed so his back could rest on the head board. He quickly began to correct the state his shirt was in. When the last button was clasped Balthier began to explain further. "I'm forever indebted to the pirate thanks to a crash that I was never meant to walk away from. A quick shock from Reddas and my heart beats anew."

"You died?" Vaan loudly questioned.

"In literal terms, yes." Balthier answered. "You could say I'm on borrowed time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fran whispered, clearly hurt by the revelation.

"And cause my partner to worry? That is hardly fitting of a leading man."

"That is not all that troubles you." Fran stated as she looked upon her partner's face. She ran a hand underneath Balthier's shirt and pulled the sky stone above the fabric. Her fingers gently lingered on the silver ring that dangled from the twine. "There was truth to Mrjn's suspicions." Balthier's eyes narrowed as he waited to see where she was going with this. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

"It was one night. It meant nothing." Balthier grumbled before getting off the bed and walking toward the door to their room. He left the room without making a comment or looking back toward his comrades. The door shut quickly behind him and Fran and Vaan were left to themselves.

"It meant everything to you." Fran solemnly said even though she knew Balthier was out of ear shot. She looked toward Vaan who sat silently on the other bed looking rather dumbfounded.

"Did I miss something?" Vaan finally asked, not knowing when to hold his tongue. Fran remained silent and didn't seem to acknowledge that Vaan had spoken to her. "Should we go after him? I thought we had to lay low until morning."

Fran shook her head knowing that it was best for him to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He would no doubt be downstairs getting a drink from the bar to drown his own sorrows in. "He won't go far." She reassured him.

Vaan nodded in approval before questioning Fran further. "Who were those guys from earlier? They didn't seem too friendly."

"They were followers of Cadmus Grimm, a pirate who is trying to take over the position of King here in Balfonheim, as they believe that Reddas is dead. There are those who oppose his leadership and still stay loyal to Reddas, knowing of Grimm's vile nature and violent enforcements. I worry what should happen to Ivalice if he were to mass an army of pirates." Fran explained.

"I take it you and Balthier don't approve of this Grimm character." Vaan said. "Why hasn't Reddas challenged him? He is still the pirate King."

"For the same reason Lady Ashe faked her death when Dalmasca was invaded by Archadia. There is much one can do from the shadows, but there is little one can do as a puppet on a throne."

* * *

Balthier did not travel far from the room, but instead had found himself in the small bar near the lobby of the Inn. Leave it to Balfonheim to have a bar within walking distance no matter where you were. He had taken a seat at one of the stools and asked for a glass of bourbon which he was planning on nursing for some time while he was lost in thought. He was taken aback by Fran's accusations but realized that she wasn't wrong. Balthier did have feelings for Ashe, that was clear to him now. The problem was, he shouldn't have feelings for her. She was a Queen and he was a pirate. They were apart of two completely different worlds; worlds that should never have met in the first place.

He thought about that night in Balfonheim, where he was so close to her. His hands had clutched her body firmly against him, knowing that he might not ever feel her soft flesh again after the night was done. Small bruises would no doubt form on her legs where his fingers applied lustful pressure. While he wanted nothing more than to savor her, the urgency of his desire overwhelmed him and he had taken her right on Reddas' desk; clothes still on though slightly askew as their hands tried to explore one another. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders painfully and he caught her lips with his trying to muffle her cries from pleasure.

When his desire overcame him, he knew that he wasn't finished with the princess. They had straightened their clothing immediately for fear of any eavesdroppers, and had remained silent. Balthier, wanting to continue their endeavors, walked to her and scooped her up in his arms. Ashe had flailed slightly and cried in surprise as she was lifted into the air and folded over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" She cried. Which was a question that at the time he didn't have the answer to. He had briefly thought of bringing her to the Strahl where they would be away from the other party members and away from ear shot, but as he stepped toward the door to Reddas' office, he knew he did not have the patience for the long walk to the aerodrome. Instead he would escort her to her room in the manse which resided down the hall from their current location.

He carried her with ease to the bedroom door where he held her through the threshold and plopped her upon the bed. He closed the distance between them, their lips meeting once again as he gently pushed her so she would lay down on the bed. One of his hands rested upon her face, the other explored the flesh around her hip where he fumbled for her belt clasp. He began to trail down to her neck where he gently nibbled the soft skin.

"Wait." She cried out, and it caught Balthier off guard. He froze on top of her, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Both her hands moved to his shoulders and she pushed him up so she could see his face. "Tomorrow, none of this will have happened." She said, voice still breathy. "Can I trust you to keep this between us?"

"Most likely will not matter, should our mission end unfavorable." He said to her.

She moved one of her hands to cup the side of his face, the rough stubble tickling her flesh. "If we survive this cannot continue. No matter if either of us want it too."

"As you wish, Princess." He breathed.

At the time he thought he could comply with her wishes as it wasn't his first time spending the night with someone, no strings attached. However in the past he had never spent those nights with someone he cared about and didn't know that complications would arise afterwords. He didn't know that his thoughts would linger on her at all moments, that at times it would feel difficult to breath because she wasn't in the same room as him or even in the same country. He wished to hold her once more, to see her smile because she was genuinely happy. These were things he knew would never happen, and so he took another sip from his glass and felt the burn of the bourbon as it washed down his throat. It was then that he spotted the small blonde girl clutching her hands together nervously as she approached him.

"Balthier, I have to speak to you regarding Lady Ashe." Penelo piped up.

Balthier rolled his eyes before downing the rest of the glass and placing it on the bar. He rose out of the stool, refusing eye contact with Penelo, and moved to leave the bar. "Now is not the best of times." He explained, but Penelo reached out and grasped his wrist to stop his escape.

"It's important. Ashe asked me to find you."

"And why, pray tell, would she do that? Last I spoke with her alone, we were to go our separate ways." He said bitterly.

"Because she cares about you!" Penelo cried. "She has been mourning you for weeks. She hasn't said it, but I know she has been faking smiles and wiping away tears when no one is looking." Balthier has stopped trying to leave and turned himself slightly toward Penelo but remained silent. "Please, Balthier. At least talk with her." Penelo pleaded.

Balthier wore a solemn grin. "It just so happens Dalmasca is to be our next heading as Cadmus Grimm is planning on besieging our fearless leaders at an assembly. It would seem that a meeting with the Queen is inevitable." Balthier let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips. "I seem to have the worst luck lately."

"When do we leave?" Penelo asked.

"As soon as the sun touches the sky. I would get some sleep if I were you, I plan on arriving at the Royal Palace before Grimm does, which means we must make haste." Balthier gave a wink to the young girl before turning to leave the bar. He leisurely strolled up the stairs to his room to retire for the night.


End file.
